Se Eu Fosse Você
by Mel Thewlis
Summary: Numa manhã de domingo, uma troca de papéis entre Remo e Tonks torna o que seria um dia maravilhoso com os Weasley num dia muito confuso  e para nós hilário  para ambos e para seus amigos.


oioi, pessoal. então, essa é mais uma fanfic da Mel Thewlis, e ela jura que não sabia que conseguia escrever humor, mas taí.

eu acho q a fanfic terá por volta de três capitulos - o que creio ser o suficiente para pôr começo, meio e fim na historia.

espero que gostem, e aguardo os querido reviews, pq não há satisfação melho para um autor do que ler reviews *-*

sendo assim, muito obrigada desde já, e boa leitura !

SE EU FOSSE VOCÊ, chapter 1 - Um Amoço Bastante Confuso.

- Remo! Remo! - chamava Tonks, desesperadamente. - Acorde e venha rápido até aqui!

Ela olhava-se no espelho do único banheiro da casa em que morava com o marido. O homem - que já estava acostumado com os frequentes gritos da esposa - lentamente espreguiçou-se e foi ao encontro dela.

- O que foi, querida? - perguntou ele. - O que aconteceu?

- Olhe para si mesmo e veja o que aconteceu, Sr. Lupin. Ou melhor... Sra. Lupin.

O lobisomem gritou ao atender mais um pedido da metamorfomaga: ele estava tão sonolento que só então havia percebido que estava no corpo da esposa, e ela no seu.

- Dementadores me beijem! O que foi isso?

- Não é óbvio, Remo? Um está no corpo do outro!

- Tá, tá. Isso eu já percebi, mas... como isso aconteceu? - perguntou ele, que já estava ficando mais do que desesperado.

- Isso eu não tenho nem ideia. Só não sabia que eu era tão gatinha. - ela riu com a própria piada, examinando seu corpo ocupado pelo marido.

- Não ria de uma coisa dessas, Tonks. - ele tentava se acalmar enquanto analisava seu reflexo no espelho, reflexo que agora mostrava os traços da mulher ao invés dos dele. - Eu sei que você realmente é muito linda, mas...

- Peraí! - interrompeu-o ela. - "Linda", não. Agora eu sou "lindo", sou o lobisomem mais gatinho desse mundo.

- Esse é o maior dos problemas, sabia?

- Ah, é? E por quê?

- Porque agora até que voltemos ao normal, você sofrerá as dores de uma transformação sob a lua cheia.

- Ih, é mesmo. Nem tinha pensado nisso.

- E eu te garanto que você não vai gostar nadinha. E sabe o que é pior?

- O que? - ela perguntou em resposta, receando o que ouviria em seguida.

- Hoje é domingo, e a próxima lua cheia é sábado. E ainda hoje temos que ir à casa dos Weasley pro almoço. Lembra-se que Molly nos convidou, não é? – perguntou ele, agora sendo ela.

- Huum... Lembro sim. Mas e agora? Mandamos uma coruja pra ela, dizendo que não poderemos ir mais?

- Bem... essa seria uma opção bem provável e segura, mas não sei se seria a mais adequada.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou, com a voz dele.

- Molly irá querer saber o porquê e todos os detalhes. Se contarmos, ninguém acreditará, e todos acharão muita graça nisso tudo. - respondeu ele, sentando-se enquanto pensava numa solução.

- Se Sirius estivesse vivo ele passaria o resto das nossas vidas rindo de nós dois.

- Ah, ia. Com certeza.

- Porém, agora devemos esquecer o passado e pensar no presente, não é? Temos que pensar numa solução para esse problema. - Tonks tirou o marido de seus pensamentos sobre o falecido amigo.

- Uma poção, talvez? - sugere Remo. - Você como auror deve conhecer todas as poções, não?

- Não sei se existe poção pra isso. Deve ser um caso raríssimo ou até mesmo inedito.

- Mesmo assim, dessa vez, talvez você que tenha de beber a Wolfsbane pra a próxima lua cheia, e já te aviso que ela não é do tipo de bebida que você gostaria de beber no café da manhã.

- Ah, isso é o de menos. Não deve ser pior que o meu próprio café. - riu-se Tonks.

- Isso realmente não é o de menos. Mas o pior é a dor da transformação. Acho que você só sobreviveria por estar no meu corpo.

- Ah, lobão. Seduz muito e ainda se acha por ser forte, não é? Safado!

- Aham, "vai nessa", Tonks. Não posso fazer nada agora, eu tenho voz de mulher. E quis dizer que você está no corpo de um homem, e somente os homens sobrevivem, esqueceu?

- A-há! E já está usando gírias, não é?

- Tenho que tentar se o mais parecido possível com você em frente aos outros, "cara". Senão todo mundo vai perceber que tem alguma coisa errada.

- Isso é verdade. E outra coisa que é verdade é que você ficou hilário como Tonks. Viu que seus cabelos ficaram castanhos? Tente mudá-los para rosa, para ficar mais a minha cara.

- E como se faz isso? – perguntou ele, que certamente não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo.

- Imagine que seus cabelos realmente estão rosa, e concentre-se na imagem.

Com as instruções, Remo pôs-se a tentar a mudar a cor dos cabelos. A cada 20 segundos ele abria os olhos para conferir o resultado: nada. Seus cabelos continuavam castanho claro.

- Tonks, isso não vai dar certo.

- Vai sim, Remo. É só se concentrar bastante.

Após diversas tentativas frustradas, ele finalmente alcança seu objetivo.

- Tá vendo, Remo? Você conseguiu. E nem foi muito difícil, foi?

- Foi.

- Mas conseguiu, mesmo assim.

- Ok, por isso eu consegui passar. Agora tenho que tentar ser você hoje no almoço na casa dos Weasley.

- Não é muito dificil. Seja espontâneo, ou o inverso de si mesmo, se preferir.

- Me ensine então, por favor.

- Ria de tudo. Faça piadas de quase tudo. Não preste atenção em nada. Fácil?

- É, fácil pode até ser, o problema é que ao contrário de você, eu sempre presto atenção a tudo.

- É só fazer tudo ao contrário. Você tem a minha voz, o meu rosto e os meus cabelos. Ou faça o seguinte: preste atenção em tudo, mas não demonstre. Olhe para as paredes, mexa em algo com as mãos ou bata levemente os pés... - disse ela, com uma simplicidade surpreendente.

- Eu vou tentar.

Logo, ambos foram para o quarto e um acabou parando na frente do guarda-roupas do outro, e não sabiam o que vestir.

- Dora, o que eu visto?

- Remmy, o que eu visto? - perguntaram em coro, um ao outro.

- Amor, vamos fazer o seguinte: um escolhe as roupas para o outro, que tal? - sugeriu a mulher no corpo do marido.

- Huum... é uma ótima ideia. - ele respondeu, ao trocarem de lugar.

Logo, cada um já havia decidido o que o outro vestiria.

- Ah, mas eu acho que vou tomar café antes de me vestir. – comentou Tonks.

- É, uma boa ideia mesmo.

Após prepararem o café e porem a mesa, sentaram-se e foi ela que puxou assunto:

_- __Dora, _o que você acha que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, _Remo_. Não há explicações em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas para isso.

- E será que não podemos conversar com o Dumbledore sobre isso? – sugeriu ela.

- Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia expor a situação, hein? E também não sei se ele teria como nos ajudar.

- Ah, sei lá. Foi só uma sugestão. Tem algo em mente?

- De verdade? Não. Acho que o melhor lugar para nós agora seria o St. Mungus. – comentou ele, sério, porém calmo. – sugeriu ele, com seus cabelos ainda cor-de-rosa.

Tonks riu da ideia.

- Sei lá, mas até no St. Mungus ririam de nós, _Dora_.

- Em qualquer lugar que contarmos isso as pessoas ririam de nós, _Remo_. E eu não sei se vou conseguir te chamar pelo meu nome por muito tempo. Me desculpe. – ele disse, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Eu também acho complicado, mas tenho alguma esperança de que vamos conseguir... – ela concordou com o marido.

- É o que eu espero também... mas então, terminando aqui temos que arrumar a casa e depois nos arrumar para o almoço, não é?

- Sim, sim, sra. Lupin. A senhora é que manda nesta casa, não? – brincou ela, rindo dele em seu corpo.

- Querido Sr. Lupin... – começou ele, enquanto seus cabelos iam de rosa para roxo. – ou você para com piadinhas, ou você vai ver a piadinha que vamos passar naquele almoço, ok?

- Caramba, _Dora, _seus cabelos mudaram de cor! Você está mesmo irritada, ou conseguiu se metamorfosear?

- Huum... escolho a segunda opção.

- Então tá. Se assim foi, quem sou eu para discordar? – perguntou ela.

- Seguindo esse caminho ninguém vai reparar que Remo Lupin agora é a sua esposa.

- E é só você contar piadas e rir de tudo que ninguém percebe que Tonks agora é o marido. – ela completou. - Caramba, isso ficou complicado!

- Bem, então agora vamos arrumar essa casa que está uma bagunça. – disse ele, levantando-se.

Ao que ela o segurou pelo pulso direito, levantou-se também e abraçou-o:

- Ah, nem precisa, né? – ela agora beijava o pescoço e os ombros do marido, embora achasse estranho demais estar beijando o próprio corpo.

- Dora, quer dizer... _Remo, _precisa sim.

- Então tá. – respondeu ela e, com um aceno da varinha, toda a casa passou a arrumar-se sozinha.

- Onde você aprendeu esse feitiço?

- Pra que você acha que existe mãe?

Após vários apertos, beijos e risadas que ela conseguia que ele desse, eles foram se arrumar para ir ao almoço, já que o relógio já marcava próximo das onze horas.

Ao aparatarem na casa dos Weasley, viram que duas mesas haviam sido postas no quintal: o almoço seria ao ar livre hoje. Aproximaram-se e foram aos cumprimentos, começando pela sra. Weasley:

- Bom dia, Molly. – começou Remo, no corpo de Tonks.

- Bom dia, Tonks. – ela respondeu. – Olá, Remo.

- Olá, Molly, como vai? – respondeu Tonks, no corpo de Remo.

- Eu vou bem, graças à Merlin. Mas vocês dois não parecem muito bem, tem algo errado? – perguntou ela, segurando as mãos da garota.

Os dois se olharam, nervosos, e responderam:

- Não, não, Molly. Está tudo bem conosco, obrigada por se preocupar.

- Tudo bem então, Tonks. Fiquem à vontade, por favor.

- Obrigada.

Molly saiu e Tonks inclinou-se para sussurrar ao ouvido de Remo:

- Oh, essa foi por pouco.

Ao cumprimentarem os outros presentes – os outros Weasley, Harry e Hermione -, ambos perceberam que todos notavam e perguntavam se havia algo errado com os dois, e a resposta era sempre a mesma: "Não, não, está tudo muito bem, obrigado".

Logo, a anfitriã pôs o almoço à mesa e todos se sentaram ao redor desta. Entre vários assuntos durante a conversa, Harry dirigiu-se à Tonks – realmente pensando que estivesse falando com Remo – e perguntou:

- Remo, você leu o Profeta Diário de hoje?

- Não, Harry. Nem li, por quê? – perguntou, em resposta.

- Havia uma notícia sobre os centauros que vivem na Floresta Proibida, Firenze e Agouro. Diz na notícia que eles brigaram de novo.

- Isso, Harry, é normal. Desde que Firenze passou a trabalhar em Hogwarts como professor de Adivinhação, ele e Agouro nunca mais se deram muito bem. – Tonks respondeu, insegura, já que Remo deveria saber exatamente o que dizer em resposta.

- Mas dessa vez foi pior, Ronan e Magoriano tentaram separá-los e acabaram com sérios ferimentos. – completou Harry.

- O que você tem que saber sobre os centauros, Harry – começou Remo, se passando por Tonks ali -, é que olhando pelo ponto de vista de Agouro, Firenze é que está errado. Já o caso de Ronan e Magoriano é à parte, porque em briga de centauros, 10 metros de distância ainda é perigoso, todo mundo sabe disso.

- Sim, Tonks. Mas o motivo dessa briga... dizem que fui eu. – disse Harry, olhando de Tonks para Remo, e de volta para Tonks. – O que você me diz disso?

- Incrível é a culpa é sempre de Harry Potter, não? – respondeu a real Tonks, esquecendo-se que estava no corpo do marido. Os presentes riram com a piada.

- Ah, Remo... ele anda muito piadista ultimamente, o meu marido. – respondeu Remo, fingindo ser Tonks e tentando corrigir o esquecimento da esposa. – Mas Harry, sobre isso eu posso lhe dizer pra você não se preocupar. Nem tudo é culpa sua, você sabe disso. Embora agora digam que qualquer copo quebrado seja culpa sua, não é. Não se preocupe com isso, certo?

- Obrigado, Tonks. – respondeu Harry. – Mas... sem meu pai nem Sirius, achei que quem fosse me dizer algo desse gênero fosse o Remo, não? Sem menosprezar ninguém, Tonks.

- Vai por mim, Harry – começou Tonks, fingindo ser o marido e tentando consertar mais essa falha. -, faço minhas as palavras dela.

- Você está bem, Remo? Digo... bem mesmo? Você está agindo um tanto estranho, se comparado aos outros dias... – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, estou sim, Hermione, obrigado. – respondeu Tonks. – Mas... estranho como?

- Você está fazendo piadas e Tonks está meio séria. E ela está dizendo as palavras que Harry esperava ouvir de você. – respondeu a garota.

- Sabe o que é, Mione? – o lobisomem, com seus cabelos agora rosa escuros, tentou improvisar uma explicação: - Remo e eu fizemos uma aposta, pra ver quem conseguia melhor viver um a vida do outro. Ou seja, eu tenho de ser séria como ele, e ele tem que tentar ser alegre como eu.

- Ah, por isso dos sorrisos no rosto do Remo e não no seu, Tonks?

- É, exatamente por isso. – respondeu o lobisomem, aliviado.

Quando os demais receberam a "explicação" sobre a situação dos dois, voltaram a seus assuntos. Nisso, Remo alongou o pescoço para sussurrar ao ouvido de Tonks, que na realidade achava um pouco de graça de, no fim, sussurrar ao próprio ouvido:

- Me deve essa, _Remo_.

Após o almoço, os dois ainda ficaram mais um tempo por lá, conversando com todos, se enrolando em assuntos conhecidos apenas pelo outro.

Como de costume, Gina e Hermione chamavam Tonks para falar sobre garotos, mas desta vez foi um tanto diferente:

- Tonks do céu, lembra daquele garoto lindo que vimos uma vez quando fomos nós três ao Beco Diagonal? – perguntou Gina

- Não, acho que não me lembro... – respondeu Remo, já que realmente não sabia de quem estavam falando.

- Aquele de cabelos pretos, alto, lindamente sedutor, com uma capa de couro comprida. Vai dizer que não se lembra mesmo dele?

- Ah, sim, agora lembrei – foi o que o lobisomem conseguiu fazer para continuar de uma vez com a conversa.

- Então, um dia desses eu fui com minha mãe até a Floreios & Borrões e ele estava lá. E veio falar comigo! – contou a ruiva.

- Que bom, Gina. Fico muito feliz por você – respondeu Remo, não tão animado quanto Gina esperara que Tonks ficasse ao saber disso.

- O que foi, Tonks? – perguntou Hermione. – Você não está se sentindo bem?

- Estou ótima, obrigada.

- Ah, que bom então – completou a morena. – Por que queria perguntar como andam as coisas entre você e Remo.

- Ah, está tudo bem entre nós. Quando eu chego do Ministério ele sempre está esperando por mim. Mas ele está procurando um emprego, porque diz que nossos papéis dentro da casa estão invertidos, entende?

- Entendo... – respondeu Hermione.

- Mas hein, Tonks. Por acaso vocês não estão pensando em algo tipo... filhos? – perguntou Gina.

- O que? Filhos? – surpreendeu-se Remo. – Ah... não, não que eu saiba. – ele tentou acalmar-se e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos agora roxos.

- Mas fala a verdade pra gente: o Remo te atrai de um jeito que te deixa louca, não é? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para Tonks no corpo de Remo. – Você mesma já disse pra gente algo assim, mas não deu muita firmeza na afirmação. E ainda dá pra ver no jeito com que você olha pra ele, Tonks. Isso é verdade, não é?

- Er... huum... eu, er... acho que é – respondeu ele.

- Você tá meio estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, não. Tô bem, obrigada – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Então tá – responderam as duas garotas em coro.

Enquanto isso, a um outro lado do quintal, Tonks – também sofrendo para passar-se por Remo – conversava com o Sr. Weasley, Harry, e Rony, tentando ao menos entender do que se tratava a conversa. Descobriu, então, que o assunto era sobre os centauros da Floresta Proibida, que, segundo boatos, haviam brigado por causa de Harry.

- Mas Remo – Harry tinha um tom implorativo na voz -, fiquei sabendo que eles brigaram por minha causa.

- É, talvez Firenze tenha visto algo sobre você nas estrelas e saiu espalhando – sussurrou Tonks.

- O que disse, Remo? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Ah, nada não, Arthur. Foi só um pensamento alto, uma piada – respondeu ela. – Mas Harry, não se preocupe, ok? Não ligue para aqueles centauros tolos, nem para o que eles falam ou fazem, culpando você por um desentendimento deles.

- Ah, ok, Remo. Obrigado – respondeu Harry.

- Olha lá quem vem vindo, se não é a metamorfomaga da família – comentou Rony, que pela primeira vez na conversa abrira a boca.

- Olá, pessoal – disse Remo, se esforçando para parecer-se animado e espontâneo, acenando com a mão direita. – Er... _Remo_, será que podemos ir pra casa? É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Harry, Rony e o Sr. Weasley entreolharam-se. Talvez, mas somente _talvez_, estivessem pensando em alguma causa do mal-estar que Remo inventou.

Então eles se despediram dos amigos e aparataram em casa.


End file.
